Bedroom Tutoring
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: DesDiv6 are away on a sortie, leaving Tenryuu and the Admiral with some time alone - something Tenryuu gladly makes use of... until DesDiv6 return early. [Smut]


**Bedroom Tutoring**

''Haah... finally done...''

The Admiral sighed to himself, relief evident as he exited the command building. A passing few Ship-Girl's greeted him as he walked back towards his dorm, greetings which he amicably returned. He was on the younger side compared to many of his fellow officers, just a month away from turning nineteen. Despite holding the rank of 'Admiral', he wasn't an Admiral in a traditional sense – he was an Admiral of the Ship-Girl's, not an Admiral of the Navy. He wasn't promoted up to the position, but rather was selected from a list of candidates, and after going through a rigorous test he was the granted his rank and allowed to command the Ship-Girl's against the Abyssal's.

Soon he reached the Officer Dorms – a smaller building off to the side from the Ship-Girl dorms. Despite the name it wasn't only for Officers, but also any humans on-base – even then, given the scarce amount on-base, it was often rather empty... which meant many of the Destroyer's used the unoccupied rooms as 'secret bases'.

His feet carried him down the quiet halls, the sky darkening to a purple hue as the sun set beyond the horizon. The Admiral glanced out the windows, scanning the open ocean beyond the edge of the docks. DesDiv6 were out on a sortie and weren't due back for a few hours, so he intended to stay up late and greet them when they returned... and have Tenryuu accompany them to the baths, so that Ikazuchi didn't fall asleep in the baths. Again.

The Admiral reached his room, pushing the door open and fiddling with the button of his jacket at the same time. His room wasn't empty.

''Yo.'' Tenryuu greeted distracted, his girlfriend-of-seven-months leaning back on his comfy brown couch and watching television – an action movie, if he was to guess.

''Hello.'' The Admiral returned the greeting, hanging up his white jacket. ''You should start locking the door when you come in.''

''Eh.'' She replied lazily.

He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch next to her, sighing in content as he stretched his arms out, free from the constraints of his jacket. He and Tenryuu had been dating for over half a year at this point, and after the first few months of awkwardness and uncertainty they had gotten more comfortable with one another. To the point that she regularly stayed in his room, even when she had her own one not even five minutes away.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither in any rush to speak as they watched the random action film. Eventually Tenryuu subtly shifted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and leaning against him, prompting him to wrap an arm around her shoulders idly. Only then did she speak.

''You know...'' Tenryuu said lowly, looking up at him. ''Akatsuki and the others are away, so we have some privacy...''

The Admiral blushed lightly, said blush brightening a few shades as she suggestively laid a hand on his crotch. ''T-Tenryuu... they might come back early...''

''Like hell they will...'' Tenryuu replied as she slowly shifted onto his lap, swinging a leg over his and sitting on his crotch. All while her hand continued massaging his slowly-swelling dick. ''We got time...''

He blushed, his hands settling on her hips. It wasn't the first time they did something so perverse, but it never ceased to make him embarrassed. Hell, it embarrassed both of them, but she was better at hiding it... at least when she was in control. The moment she was the submissive one then she gets all flustered and embarrassed.

Tenryuu leaned in, kissing him and taking the lead. He groaned as she started rocking her hips, grinding her crotch against his own and eliciting a low hum from the busty Ship-Girl. Her hands shifted to his shoulders as she continued rubbing against him, prompting him to give her curvy ass an affectionate squeeze. The light dusting of pink on her cheeks made her even cuter in his eyes.

''Nn...'' Tenryuu moaned lowly into his mouth, his hands fondling her firm round ass.

They pulled back for air for only a brief moment before their lips met in another slow kiss. His hands traced her white underwear, aimlessly ghosting down to her thighs and massaging her soft skin. His pants became tight as he grew aroused, and in the heat of the moment he lifted his hands from her ass and grasped the hem of her sweater – and pulled it over her head, eliciting a grunt from Tenryuu as it passed over her head, before he tossed it aside and left her in a white button-up shirt.

''Heh... how bold...'' Tenryuu grinned lightly, blushing lightly.

The Admiral said nothing in reply, leaning in and kissing her again. His hands moved on their own, slowly unbuttoning her white shirt as she ground her hips against him. Soon he undid the last button, letting her shirt hang open and reveal her ample breasts clad in a casual white sports bra. Tenryuu's blush darkened and she hastily kissed him to hide it, a surprised groan escaping her as he pushed up her bra and greedily groped her boobs.

''Ah...'' She mewled softly, pulling back slightly to catch her breath. ''You perv...''

He grinned lightly, running his thumb over her nipple and eliciting another cute mewl from Tenryuu. She arched her back as she continued to grind against his crotch, his hardness easily felt through the layers of clothing separating them. Almost as if to remedy that she reached down with one hand, fumbling with the zipper of his pants then unbuttoning his boxers. Her fingers wrapped around his hard cock and tugged it out into the open, and both of them moaned as her panty-clad pussy pressed against his erect cock.

Tenryuu blushed, moving to push her panties aside-

-when the door to the room slammed open.

''WE'RE BAAACK~!'' Ikazuchi cheered, her three sister-ships in-tow.

The hyperactive Destroyer froze as she saw the position Tenryuu and the Admiral were in. A blush rapidly covered her face until she looked akin a tomato, the other three Destroyers also turning bright red as they realised what they walked in on.

''...welcome back?'' The Admiral smiled uneasily. ''It's... er, not what it looks like?''

Akatsuki was quick to push to the front. ''Y-You were t-trying to d-do a-adult stuff, w-weren't you!?''

''M-Maybe...''

''N-No fair!'' Akatsuki stammered, puffing her cheeks out. ''Akatsuki is a lady! She should get to do adult stuff too!''

Tenryuu, if possible, blushed even darker. ''A-Akatsuki!''

The Admiral on the other hand stared at the petite Destroyer, eyes wandering over her frame. He hadn't looked at the Destroyers of DesDiv6 with any kind of lust before now, but with him already aroused due to Tenryuu's handiwork... he was starting to find them oddly alluring, even though they lacked any womanly assets – if anything, that made them even more attractive.

Tenryuu noticed his increasingly-lustful gaze, and promptly whacked him across the head. ''P-Pervert! Keep it in your pants!''

''You were the one who took it out my pants.'' He remarked dryly, hastily continuing when she raised her hand to smack him again. ''T-Think of it this way; i-it'd be better for them to get experience from us, a-and not someone like Iowa, who teach them weird things, right?''

Tenryuu hesitated, before reluctantly lowering her hand. The idea of Iowa of all people teaching the Destroyers, or heaven forbid show them sex... yeah, that was a big no. ''F-Fine...''

The Admiral smiled embarrassedly, turning his attention to Akatsuki. ''Fine, fine, if you're such a lady then c'mere...''

Akatsuki blushed brightly but obeyed, hesitantly approaching the couch. The other three Destroyers also approached in a loose semi-circle, Hibiki politely locking the door behind them so someone else couldn't barge in like they did.

He smiled at her reassuringly, holding out his hands as if to pick her up by the underarms. She took the hint, reluctantly letting him pick her up and place her on his lap – his cock had been hastily pushed back into his pants, but if the blush on her cheeks was any indication she had clearly seen it. He ignored that for the moment and instead leaned in, pressing his lips against Akatsuki's.

''Eep!'' Akatsuki squeaked, steam practically shooting out her ears – but she didn't pull away, letting him kiss her for several long seconds before he pulled back, leaving her dazed. ''I-I became... a little more mature...''

The Admiral chuckled at her cutely-excited whisper, his eyes flickering to the side as Hibiki climbed onto the couch. ''Admiral... me too...''

The light dusting of pink on her pale cheeks made Hibiki even cuter than normal, eliciting a light blush from the Admiral before he leaned over, kissing her on the lips. When he pulled back her blush now covered her face, her eyes lowered with silent embarrassment.

''Hey Admiral, kiss us too!'' Ikazuchi smiled cutely, Inazuma blushing darkly next to her sister.

''Fine, fine...'' He chuckled embarrassedly.

Ikazuchi eagerly climbed onto the couch on his right side, prompting him to cup her cheeks and bring her close, kissing her fully on the lips. She mewled into his mouth, eagerly responding to it despite her clear inexperience. He could taste sugar on her lips, eluding that she ate some candy during the expedition. After a long few seconds he pulled back, smiling at Ikazuchi's flushed face.

''Haah... it feels... weird...'' Ikazuchi murmured, licking her lips.

The Admiral only pet her head, turning his gaze to Inazuma. The shy Destroyer shifted forwards, nervously fidgeting and prompting him to move Akatsuki to his right side, giving room for Inazuma to climb up onto his lap. Unlike the others the small brunette was much more shy, demurely taking a seat next to Akatsuki, her blush growing darker and her eyes flickered down to his still-unzipped slacks with embarrassed curiosity.

He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head back up to his before kissing her, muffling her embarrassed squeak. He kept a hand on her upper back and kissed her slowly, giving her a moment to relax – and she did, slowly easing into the kiss the longer he drew it out. He eventually pulled back for air, leaving Inazuma panting lightly.

''Hawaaaa...'' Inazuma murmured, only to feel something hard brush against her thigh. ''Ah... Admiral...''

The Admiral looked down, blushing when he realised his cock had slid out of his pants – rubbing against Inazuma's soft thigh. Hiding his embarrassment behind a confident smile, he spoke up. ''Do you girls want to become... 'mature', like Akatsuki-chan?''

Akatsuki perked up, smiling brightly at the prospect. Hibiki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma all shared an uncertain glance before nodding, eager yet nervous. He spared a meaningful glance at Tenryuu, who blushed darkly before reluctantly getting off the couch, gesturing Inazuma and Ikazuchi to follow her. The three girls got on their knees before him while Akatsuki remained on his right side and Hibiki was on his left.

Tenryuu swallowed her nerves. ''F-First, ya gotta... erm... get a guy off...''

Ikazuchi tilted her head curiously. ''Off what?''

''Er... it's an expression. It means to make him c-cum... by sucking his penis...''

The brunette Destroyers blushed, yet at Tenryuu's insistence they sat up on their knees, their faces mere inches away from his erect cock. Ikazuchi was the one to act first, leaning in and giving his shaft a little lick. Then she licked it again, and again – until she was avidly licking it like his cock was a popsicle. Inazuma was much more reserved, licking the side of his cock slowly and near the base while Ikazuchi licked the tip.

The Admiral groaned as Ikazuchi went even further, kissing the tip of his cock several times before opening her mouth and taking in the head of his shaft. The warm wetness of her mouth surrounded his twitching cock, another groan escaping him as she took more of it in until she had just under half his dick inside her mouth. Inazuma blushed brightly at her sister-ship's actions, demurely licking on the lower half of his cock as best she could.

''Haah...'' He exhaled, shifting his attention away from the two petite Destroyers sucking him off, and to the blushing Hibiki and Akatsuki.

His hands shifted behind both girls, cupping their smooth asses and making them tense up in surprise. He gently fondled Hibiki's soft ass, feeling her panties hug her pert rear nicely. Akatsuki's pantyhose gave her butt a slippery-smooth feel to it, only encouraging his perverse groping and eliciting a low mewl from both Destroyers, uncertain on how to react to the groping. After a moment he nudged them forwards, bringing both girls closer to him.

His hands pulled back for only a moment, shifting around their waists and to the front of their panties. Akatsuki made a quiet sound of embarrassment whilst Hibiki only blushed darkly, tugging her cap further over her face.

''Admiral...'' Hibiki murmured, shuddering as he delicately started to rub her off. ''H-Haah...''

She shakily held out a hand and gripped his shoulder, prompting him to smile and lean in, kissing her. Hibiki moaned into his mouth, hips buckling as his fingers gently pushed against her panties, feeling her pussy beneath the thin fabric. He pulled back from the kiss only briefly before kissing her again, giving her no time to catch her breath and leaving her cutely flustered, struggling to catch up with his lustful actions.

Akatsuki whined, tugging on his arm to get his attention. In response the Admiral pulled back from the kiss with Hibiki and turned his attention onto her lady-like sister. Before Akatsuki could speak he captured her lips in a heated kiss, continuing to get her off at the same time and eliciting a muffled moan from the embarrassed Destroyer. His fingers were making her stomach burn pleasantly, setting a fire alight that made her thighs rub together on instinct.

''Ah... I feel... strange...'' Akatsuki mewled in-between kisses. ''Admiral...''

''It's fine... that's normal...'' The Admiral reassured, kissing her on the lips before pulling back, shifting targets and attacking her neck with kisses.

''_Hyaah~!_'' She cried out, shuddering as he sucked on her neck. ''A-Ah... hot...''

He chuckled, sending pleasurable vibrations through her neck. He daringly got bolder, his hand retreating for only a moment before sneaking under the waistband of her pantyhose and panties, touching her bare, hairless pussy and eliciting a stifled gasp from Akatsuki. She moaned lewdly as he slid a finger into her wet slit, wiggling it around and making her inner walls clamp down on the digit.

Hibiki whimpered as his hand slid up to the rim of her white panties before diving into her panties, gently rubbing her pussy. He teased her for a few moments, trailing a finger between her pussy lips before pushing a finger inside, eliciting a shy moan from the Russophile as her hips buckled from the sudden burst of pleasure.

The Admiral pulled his lips off Akatsuki's neck, capturing Hibiki's lips in another kiss and groaning into her mouth, his cock tingling as Ikazuchi and Inazuma sucked and licked his throbbing shaft. Ikazuchi was going at it eagerly, excitedly sucking him off while Inazuma continued to lick the lower half of his cock, her hot breath brushing against his balls. He could feel his pelvis burn and tighten, his cock throbbing in Ikazuchi's mouth as he drew closer to orgasm.

''Ah... girls...'' He shuddered, fingers curling inside Akatsuki and Hibiki's pussies, making both girls gasp and moan.

A low groan escaped the Admiral as his orgasm bubbled to the surface, his cock twitching in Ikazuchi's mouth before he climaxed – shooting ropes of cum into her mouth. She made a noise of surprise and pulled her head back, letting spurts of cum splatter across her and Inazuma's faces. Ikazuchi blushed as the hot white liquid landed on her, the salty taste lingering on her tongue, while Inazuma cried out as his cum landed on her.

''Hawawa... w-what is this stuff?'' Inazuma whimpered, hesitantly wiping some of it away.

''Erm... guy stuff.'' Tenryuu awkwardly explained, blushing furiously.

Ikazuchi licked some. ''Heh... tastes kinda nice...''

''Ikazuchi-chan!''

The Admiral stifled a breathless chuckle when a hand tugged on his right sleeve, drawing his attention. Hibiki looked at him with lust in her pale blue eyes, panting heavily and her hips shaking on his fingers. Her arousal leaked down his fingers and he couldn't hide a teasing smile, slowly pulling the digits out of her and eliciting a low whine from the stoic Destroyer, her pussy desperately clinging to his fingers.

''Admiral... it burns...'' Hibiki murmured almost-pleadingly, her flushed cheeks turning even darker from how needy she sounded.

His smile was equal parts aroused and reassuring, pulling his fingers out of Akatsuki – eliciting a pleasurably whimper from the lady-like Destroyer – and gently grasping Hibiki's hips, tugging her towards him. She didn't resist as he pushed her panties aside and let him position her over his lap, her juices dripping down onto his still-erect cock. Stamina was something he had in spades, as Tenryuu had found out in past 'escapades'. And he was going to use every last drop of it making these girls feel good.

''It'll feel a bit weird at first, but it'll feel better after.'' The Admiral forewarned the Russophile, who nodded breathlessly.

''No fair~!'' Akatsuki whined, her hands covering her weeping pussy and resisting the urge to touch herself.

''Patience, Akatsuki-chan.'' He replied lightly, not taking his eyes off Hibiki.

Hibiki blushed at his intense gaze, glancing away. He smiled slightly at that before gently pulling her hips down, a lewd moan slipping past her lips when her wet pussy pressed against the tip of his cock. He kept pulling, rocking her hips until the tip slipped inside, eliciting a shuddery gasp from Hibiki as he impaled her on his cock. Her back arched as more of his dick slid inside her, spreading her inner walls apart with his girth until he hit his limit, just over two-thirds of his cock buried inside her.

''A-Ah... Admiral...'' Hibiki mewled softly, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

The Admiral smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he started lifting her hips up and down his cock, her hips twitching as foreign pleasure rocked her nerves. Slowly she started to move on her own, knees digging into the couch as she rolled her hips and impaled herself, his cock bumping against her deepest parts each time and sending shocks through her.

As she gained confidence one of his hands shifted from her hip to her smooth ass, giving it an affectionate squeeze that only served to make her tighten around his cock. He fondled her cute butt for a few moments before letting his hand wander north, sliding up her torso to her chest. With deft skill he hastily started unbuttoning her serafuku shirt – groaning into Hibiki's mouth as her pussy coiled around his cock again, almost as if turned on by his greedy hands.

Her school shirt came undone easily, fluttering open and exposing her pale skin and small, almost flat breasts clad in a white bra. The Admiral wasted no time in pushing up her bra and exposing her cute boobs, groping them with his free hand and drawing out another breathless moan from Hibiki. While there wasn't much to grab at the softness was unrivalled, his thumb avidly rubbing against her pink nipple.

''Nn... haah...'' Hibiki panted, blushing as she felt her fellow Destroyer's watching.

Her pussy quivered around his cock as she moved faster, egged on by primal lust and struggling to contain her lewd moans. Her lower half burned with arousal, made worse by his cock pounding into her – yet she didn't want it to end. Her hips moved on their own, repeatedly impaling herself on his cock. Her pelvis twisted in a mind-melting way and made her head fog up, focusing entirely on the cock inside of her small pussy.

The Admiral pulled out of the passionate kiss, attacking her neck and drawing out more sweet moans from the petite Destroyer as he toyed with her, groaning into her pale skin as his dick twitched. Her tightness and his sensitivity made it hard to hold back, and he found himself pulling Hibiki down his cock with greater force, much to her audible delight.

''N-Nn~! A-Admiral!'' Hibiki moaned cutely, shuddering as her pelvis tightened desperately. ''_Mm-!_''

With a stifled grunt Hibiki suddenly climaxed, a rush of pleasure overwhelming her mind. Her tight pussy spasmed around his throbbing cock, her honey squirting out around his shaft – and with a groan the Admiral reached his limit, a burning rush flowing through his cock before he unloaded inside of Hibiki, shooting ropes of cum inside her small pussy and making her climax even harder.

Hibiki collapsed against him, shivering and twitching as her orgasm continued to rush through her nerves. Dazed moans escaped her as the Admiral slowly lifted her off his cock and laid her down next to him to recover, panting heavily.

''I-Is she okay...?'' Inazuma worriedly asked, face scarlet as she glanced at Hibiki's leaking pussy, cum dribbling out.

''Yeah... just tired...'' Tenryuu assured awkwardly.

The Admiral felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to his left – Akatsuki. The dark-haired Destroyer looked at him with clear need, her pantyhose damp from arousal and cheeks flushed with embarrassed lust. He smiled reassuringly at her, holding out a hand for her to take – which she gladly took, blushing darkly as he tugged her closer.

''Uu...'' Akatsuki whined embarrassedly, her blush darkening even further when he swung her leg over his... with her back facing him. ''A-Admiral...?''

''You're the Onee-sama of the Akatsuki-class.'' He teased, tugging her pantyhose down her legs – Ikazuchi gladly helping pull them off, leaving Akatsuki's white panties exposed. ''So it's your duty to make sure they know what a lady does.''

Akatsuki spluttered, whimpering as he pulled her hips down until his cock touched her white panties, prompting him to tug the front of her underwear aside and exposing her hairless pussy. He dragged a finger over her wet lower lips teasingly, guiding her hips into position and gently spreading her pussy – before with a single motion, he pushed her down his cock.

''Mm~!'' Akatsuki moaned sharply, pussy coiling tightly around his shaft. Barely half his cock was buried inside her and...?

''Did you cum already?'' The Admiral asked curiously, feeling her juices run down his cock.

''N-No!'' Akatsuki hastily denied, blushing darkly. ''A-A lady wouldn't... ah...!''

He smiled, not commenting on her sudden climax and instead pulling her further down his cock. Akatsuki moaned, screwing her eyes shut as he stuffed her pussy full of his cock. Her arousal made the process painless, two-thirds of his cock sliding in before he hit his limit. He gave her a few long moments to adjust before he gently lifted her hips up, leaving only the tip inside then pushing her back down his length.

Unlike Hibiki, Akatsuki didn't move on her own, too lost in her own pleasure. He kept moving her up and down his throbbing shaft, using her like a living sex toy – something that made him blush darkly at.

''Nn... a-ah...'' She moaned softly, shuddering on his dick as he impaled her on it, oblivious to the fact the other girls were watching with rapt attention.

The Admiral lifted one hand from her hip, ghosting up and under her school shirt until he reached her bra – and he promptly pushed it up and started fondling her small breast. Akatsuki moaned, head lolling to one side and exposing her neck to him, something he gladly exploited and planted a wet kiss on her neck.

''Nn~!'' Akatsuki mewled, panting heavily. ''A-Admiral... s-stop that...''

He chuckled and obliged, planting one last kiss before pulling his lips off her neck and leaning back, content to impale her on his cock. She was tighter than Hibiki was and twice as sensitive, if her instant climax was anything to go by. His eyes wandered slightly past Akatsuki, finding Ikazuchi's gaze and spawning an idea in his mind.

''Hey, Ikazuchi-chan...'' The teenage Admiral grinned pervertedly. ''Wanna get a taste of Akatsuki?''

Ikazuchi blushed. ''I-If the Admiral wants me too, then I guess it's okay...''

''E-Eh?!'' Akatsuki spluttered, moaning as he continued to stuff her pussy full.

Another lewd moan escaped her as Ikazuchi took a quick lick of Akatsuki's pussy, taking a moment to adapt to the taste before licking again. Within seconds she became addicted to it, lapping at Akatsuki's pussy and drinking up her juices, her small tongue tickling his cock as he pounded into the petite Destroyer. He groaned into Akatsuki's ear and gripped her hip tightly, pulling her down his cock as fast as he dared.

''Ah... no~!'' Akatsuki whined, rocking her hips on instinct and eliciting a groan from the Admiral, her tight pussy milking his dick as if daring him to cum.

His hand slipped out of her shirt and grasped her chin, tilting her head to the side – and allowing the Admiral to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, muffling her sweet moan as his cock bumped against her deepest parts. Her honey constantly leaked out and down his shaft, only to be eagerly lapped up by Ikazuchi as her tongue coated their joined parts in saliva.

He groaned into her mouth, pulling back for only a brief half-second before he kissed her again. Akatsuki didn't resist, her mind turning to putty from his lustful ministrations and unable to keep up with his passionate pace. She could feel his cock throb inside her and was reminded of what happened to Hibiki, sparking a fire of excitement in her pelvis as she willingly surrendered to the pleasure. It rapidly built up like a pot of boiling water in her pelvis, roiling and bubbling – until Ikazuchi licked her clit, and send her body into pleasurable spasms.

''_Hyaa~!_'' Akatsuki cried out, shoulders curling in on herself as her orgasm ripped through her, blocking out everything else but the pleasure coursing through her.

The Admiral groaned, pulling her down his shaft and cumming inside her tight pussy – adding the icing to Akatsuki's orgasm as ropes of cum filled her. Ikazuchi blushed as cum dribbled out and down the Admiral's cock, tentatively licking it up and swallowing the salty liquid.

Akatsuki came down from her high gradually, her body going limp against the Admiral and gasping in air. He spent a few long moments simply catching his breath, hearing but not paying attention to the other girls as they spoke between themselves. Regaining his breath he gently pulled Akatsuki off his half-erect cock, eliciting a dazed mewl from the dark-haired Destroyer before he laid her down next to Hibiki – Tenryuu helping her get somewhat comfortable, Hibiki also tiredly lending a hand.

''Hey, Admiral~!'' Ikazuchi's eager voice caught his attention and he turned, his dick quickly hardening at the sight of Ikazuchi bent over the end of the couch, skirt flipped up and revealing her pink panties that hugged her pert rear tightly, outlining her lower lips alluringly. ''My turn~!''

The Admiral blushed, hastily shifting over to her end of the couch. It took him a moment to gather his wits, resting his hands on Ikazuchi's hips and using his thumbs to tug her panties down her thighs. Her arousal was easily evident by the dampness on her underwear, confirmed when he rubbed his erect cock against her pussy eagerly, eliciting a cute moan from the young Destroyer. It was only the reminder that Ikazuchi was a virgin that stopped him from promptly slamming into her.

''Hyahh~'' Ikazuchi mewled, shaking her small hips as he rubbed his cock against her small slit.

Unable to hold back any longer he grasped his dick and slowly pushed inside. Ikazuchi moaned cutely as his ample cock spread her apart, sinking into her wet tightness. His hips nearly bumped against her cute butt as almost his entire length was constricted by her pussy, a groan slipping past his lips as he savoured the feeling before he began rocking his hips.

''Nn...'' The brunette Destroyer grunted breathlessly, shivering as his cock started to piston in and out of her tight pussy.

Unlike her two exhausted sisters, Ikazuchi was much more vocal with her pleasure – mewling loudly as he pounded into her lustfully. His hips moved automatically, driven by the heavenly feeling of her petite body. He let one hand leave her hip and ghost under her shirt, trailing along her smooth stomach and pushing up her bra, eagerly groping her small breast. They seemed to have grown, though it might've just been his imagination.

The couch cushion beneath him depressed slightly, Inazuma hesitantly half-climbing onto the couch next to him, one knee on the couch while standing on her other leg. She was blushing brightly and seemed to want to say something, but the way she subconsciously puckered her lips gave her intent away.

''Hawa-!'' Inazuma squeaked as he suddenly grasped her by the hips with both hands, lifting her up with ease and placing her on the back of the couch. Not a full second later he captured her lips in a sudden kiss, muffling her mewl of delight.

Ikazuchi whined, noticing his attention shifting and bucking her hips back against his. In response he jerked his hips forth sharply, managing to stuff his full length in her pussy and eliciting a cute yelp from Ikazuchi before it devolved into a shaky moan. The Admiral groaned into Inazuma's mouth, right hand resting on Ikazuchi's hip while his left slid under Inazuma's skirt, pushing her panties aside and sliding two fingers into her pussy.

''Mm~'' Inazuma mewled, panting heavily as they broke apart for air. ''A-Ah... Admiral... that's dirty...''

The Admiral silenced her complaints with another heated kiss, fingering her with more vigour than before. Ikazuchi's sweet moans filled the air as his cock pistoned into her repeatedly, stirring her insides up with his ample length and making her mind melt from the heavenly pleasure. Her hands gripped the couch tightly as he fucked her, breaths coming out in short gasps between moans. Her pelvis started to burn strangely as if she had overworked a muscle, yet it wasn't painful in the slightest – if anything it made the feeling of him slamming into her even more enjoyable.

''Ah~! A-Admiral~!'' Ikazuchi mewled, shuddering as the mind-melting burning became even stronger. ''I-I feel- HYAA~!''

With a sharp cry Ikazuchi came, her body tensing up around his cock and her mind temporarily checking out, bliss filling every fibre of her being. The Admiral grunted and kept thrusting into her weeping slit, only making Ikazuchi cum even harder as he kept fucking her – until he couldn't resist any longer, cumming inside the young Destroyer with a throaty groan.

''Hawawa...'' Inazuma blushed, pulling back from the kiss and catching her breath. She shuddered as he tugged his fingers out of her pussy, the digits coated in her arousal.

The Admiral reared his hips back, pulling his dick out of the twitching Ikazuchi before turning his full attention onto Inazuma. The demure Ship-Girl blushed cutely, biting her lip and looking past him – towards Tenryuu, as if looking for help.

''U-Um... c-can Tenryuu-san... hold me...?'' Inazuma asked shyly.

He blinked, lust briefly pushed to the back of his mind in the wake of her demure request. He glanced back at Tenryuu who blushed lightly, a sigh of exasperation slipping past her lips.

''Fine, c'mere.'' Tenryuu muttered dryly, patting her lap.

Inazuma quickly obliged, sliding off the couch and settling on the floor, tentatively laying on her back and resting her head on Tenryuu's legs. The Admiral followed suit, slipping off the couch and crawling on his knees towards the demure Destroyer with his cock already returning back to full hardness. She squirmed nervously at the sight of his cum-soaked cock, hesitantly pulling her skirt up and showing her weeping pussy to him, not trusting her voice to speak.

The Admiral licked his dry lips, grasping his cock and rubbing it against her small pussy. Inazuma whimpered as sparks of foreign pleasure danced along her nerves, uncertainty mixing with instinctual desire. She had seen what he did to her sisters, and the notion of him doing the same to her made her both excited and worried.

Confident she was wet enough (as if that wasn't apparent already) he rolled his hips forth, slowly spearing his cock into Inazuma's aroused pussy. The brunette Destroyer mewled softly as she was spread apart by his ample cock, reflexively spreading her legs and letting him slide into her easier. He managed to get just over half his cock inside her before he stopped, not wanting to push anymore in lest he hurt her.

''A-Ah...'' Inazuma moaned shakily as he pulled back, only to plunge back into her. ''Mm!''

Tenryuu reassuringly squeezed the Destroyer's petite shoulders, face scarlet as she watched her boyfriend fuck Inazuma. As much as she hated to admit it the sight turned her on far more than she expected, spectating the four young Destroyers getting banged one after the other. At the back of her mind she idly wondered how this was 'teaching' them, but then again if she was in his position she probably wouldn't remember how to count to five without getting lost in her own lust.

Even with Tenryuu's hands on her shoulders Inazuma still squirmed about, panting heavily as the Admiral's ample cock stuffed her full. Her pussy burned from his increasingly-fast thrusts, the tip of his cock bumping against her deepest parts repeatedly. His thrusts were so strong they lifted her lips off the ground each time he plunged into her, filling every fibre of her being with mind-melting pleasure.

As Inazuma trembled and mewled the Admiral leaned forwards, taking his girlfriend by surprise and kissing her. After a second she gave into the kiss, one hand rising from Inazuma's shoulder and grabbing the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Her tongue prodded at his lips and he opened his mouth, tongue wrestling with hers in a fight of mock-dominance.

''Hawawa...'' Inazuma whined beneath the kissing duo. Her hands were crossed over her chest, fingers digging into her palms as her nerves burned pleasurably.

The Admiral groaned as her pussy tightened around his cock, bucking his hips strongly and pounding into Inazuma's weeping pussy. Her shy moans filled the room as he dared to go faster, plunging into her wet tightness while making out with Tenryuu, the busty cruiser moaning into his mouth as he groped her breast through her re-buttoned shirt. His cock throbbed lustfully the more his hips moved, his sensitive dick testing his stamina as his orgasm loomed.

As he broke off the kiss for air a pair of hands clawed at his stomach, prompting the Admiral to glance down at Inazuma – the brunette Destroyer panting heavily, hands outstretched as if to hug him.

''K... Kiss...'' Inazuma breathlessly asked, demure voice filled with need.

He smiled, releasing Tenryuu's breast – earning a pout – before leaning down and kissing Inazuma, his hips still thrusting his cock deep into small pussy. She moaned cutely into his mouth, hands gripping his shirt tightly as her body thrashed and spasmed beneath him. Eventually he couldn't hold back anymore, pulling back from the kiss and placing both hands on either side of her, slamming his cock into Inazuma's tightness with lustful abandon, the Destroyer's mind melting as her orgasm washed over her.

''A-AH! A-Admiral~!'' Inazuma cried as she tensed up, whole body going stiff.

The Admiral grunted, shuddering as he unloaded inside her, pumping ropes of cum into her pussy. Her honey leaked down his cock and dribbled onto the floor, a mix of her juices and his cum spilling out when he pulled out of her. He sat back, supporting himself with his arms as he caught his breath and let his aching hips rest for a minute. In the meantime Tenryuu got up on her knees moved Inazuma onto the couch with her sisters to rest, blushing as looked at the four young Destroyers in varying states of bliss.

Her blush brightened when a pair of arms wrapped around her, her boyfriend's cock pressing against her ass. His hands quickly unfastened the buttons on her shirt, all but ripping her shirt open and grasping her ample breasts roughly. Tenryuu moaned, squirming as his fingers dug into her boobs and rubbed her nipples between his fingers. His lust was easily evident by his rough groping compared to his usual gentle grip, the minor discomfort only adding to the pleasure.

One of his hands left her breast and instead gripped her white panties, pushing them down her thighs and grinding against her butt, his cock brushing against her slit and eliciting a lewd mewl from the busty cruiser.

''Haah... hurry up already...'' Tenryuu muttered heatedly, pushing her ass back against his cock.

The Admiral obliged, grabbing his cock and lining it up with her horny pussy – before immediately plunging inside. Tenryuu groaned in delight at finally being filled, her inner walls lovingly clenching around his ample cock. He bottomed out inside her completely and quickly started thrusting, rearing his hips back and ramming his cock back inside her.

''Mm!'' She moaned lustfully, shuddering as he roughly slammed into her repeatedly. ''A-Ah~!''

He groaned, wrapping one hand around her stomach while the other continued to fondle her squishy breast. His thrusts were short and fast, hips slapping against her ass as he plunged into her with such force her knees buckled beneath her. She was already turned on from watching him bang the others, and now that arousal was coming back to bite her – setting her nerves on fire and making her body tremble with pleasure.

His cock plunged into her again, hips bumping against her ass and sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure through her nerves. Tenryuu moaned as her knees gave out and she fell on her front, breasts squishing against the floor and prompting him to grab her hips with both hands, not slowing his thrusts in the slightest – much to her audible delight.

''A-Ah~! H-Harder!'' Tenryuu mewled heatedly, gripping the carpet as her boobs rubbed against it, the burning friction only turning her on further.

The Admiral readily complied, groaning as he slammed his cock into her weeping pussy and fucked her into the carpet. Tenryuu trembled as he pounded into her relentlessly, the only thing keeping her hips up being his grip – the rest of her body was near-slack, overwhelmed by his lustful pounding. Her arousal was only heightened by the knowledge that DesDiv6 was watching, inner walls clenching around his ample cock in response.

Tenryuu gasped in surprise as he suddenly pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty for all of two seconds before he spun her around onto her back and slammed back into her quivering pussy, eliciting a sharp moan from the cruiser. With renewed effort he pounded into Tenryuu, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss and groping her breast with his free hand. Her endless moans were muffled by the kiss, hands wrapping around his upper back and clawing aimlessly at his shirt.

''Mmph~! Mm~! I'hm-!'' Tenryuu gasped, briefly breaking off from the kiss only to kiss him again – just as his cock hit a sensitive spot in her, tipping her over the edge. ''_Mm~!_''

She went stiff as her orgasm rushed through her, the Admiral groaning into her mouth as she clamped around his throbbing cock. He jerked his hips a few times before he couldn't hold it back, coming undone and unloading ropes of cum inside Tenryuu's spasming pussy, hips trembling as he climaxed.

A long few moments passed before his orgasm subsided and he went slack, laying atop his girlfriend while gasping in air, Tenryuu doing the same beneath him. After a minute he regained his breath and reluctantly pulled out of her hot tightness, shifting over to the couch and tugging Tenryuu along with him.

She sat on his right side and leaned against his shoulder for support, not even complaining when Akatsuki climbed onto her lap tiredly. The Admiral smiled faintly as Hibiki followed her sister's lead, silently taking a seat on his lap while Ikazuchi leaned against his left shoulder – Inazuma resting against Tenryuu's right shoulder.

''Haah...'' The Admiral exhaled tiredly, lightly hugging Hibiki to his chest. ''So.. what did... you girls... learn today?''

''Admiral's thingy... feels really good...''

Tenryuu poked his cheek, vague annoyance on her face. ''See? Look... what you've... done now...''

The Admiral only chuckled embarrassedly.

[END]


End file.
